The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for managing data with respect to tape storage, and more particularly to managing data with respect to data stored on tapes in a manner that supports a file system.
The rapid expansion in the use of digital media and the ease of communication using such have significantly increased the amount of data that media companies create and manage. More than ever, media companies desire to not only quickly generate such digital media but also quickly access, modify, and proliferate such data. This grand expansion in digital data has also seen a shift in the professional media community from recording on traditional film and tape to recording directly to digital media files. This trend has numerous advantages in speeding up the process of the shooting, editing and generally the creation of the movies, television and news programs. However, the tremendous amount of data may be difficult to preserve, edit, and access.